


To Capture His Heart

by Larry_Darling0124



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Eleanor is a gold digger, End game Larry, Engagement, Harry doesn't like her, Harry gets a beard, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Running Away, Top and Bottom!Harry, Top and Bottom!Louis, Truth Revealed, but it's mentioned, by choice, elounor relationship, harry loves Louis, i don't think there's anything else, not really any smut, oblivious!Louis, she doesn't really love louis, the OFC is the beard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-16
Updated: 2014-10-16
Packaged: 2018-02-21 11:21:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2466392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larry_Darling0124/pseuds/Larry_Darling0124
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry Styles knew from the moment he met Louis there was something special about him. Within a year of meeting him he's sure he's fallen for him and six months later he knows he loves him. The problem? Eleanor. When Louis starts talking about engagement, Harry knows he needs to work fast or risk losing the boy he loves. Enter Chelsea Davis... The girl Harry has hired to be his girlfriend and get rid of the only thing standing between him and Louis.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Capture His Heart

**Author's Note:**

> **PLEASE DO NOT COPY THIS STORY**

If you asked him when it all started, he could tell you. It started the very moment he met Louis Tomlinson in the bathroom at the X-Factor auditions back in 2010. He could tell you that he had been a nervous wreck and accidentally splashed water on Louis only for the older lad to smile and say 'hi'. Harry could tell you that in that very moment he knew there was something special about Louis.

All his fears slipped away as his green eyes met Louis' ocean blue ones for the first time and Louis' soft voice fell onto his ears. His whole body had relaxed at the gentle tone and that was something a little scary for the then 16 year old. Nobody had ever had such an effect on him. 

Of course, he figured it'd probably be the only time he ever saw Louis unless Louis makes it through and becomes famous because he doubted that he, himself, would make it through. Life has a funny way of shaking things up though because just as all the people that didn't make it through are preparing to leave, some of them are called back in and Harry sees Louis. Then suddenly they're being put into a band together with three others and while Harry is happy about the others, he's thrilled about Louis. 

When they go to the bungalow to get to know each other, Harry and Louis got closer, even more so than the others. By the end of their time there, they're all friends, but there's just something special about Harry and Louis. They feel like they've known each other their entire lives. They fall into sync with each other perfectly; knowing when one another is upset, angry, or happy without even speaking. 

When they got eliminated on the X-Factor Harry was freaking out because even though he and Louis were close, he was afraid that upon returning to their hometowns they would lose contact and that would be it. But once again, life has a funny way of shaking things up and suddenly they're being signed to Syco. 

Harry could tell you that he hugged Louis insanely tight the day they got signed. It meant that there was no chance of them losing contact with each other; there was no chance he was going to lose the lad he now considered his best mate.

Harry could also tell you when things began to change. It wasn't long after they had been signed and began working on their first album. He remembers sitting in the sound booth and just listening to Louis sing and thinking about how perfect his voice was. He remembered thinking about how much he loved it. Maybe it wasn't as strong as Liam's or deep like his own, but he didn't care... he loved it. He often found himself longing to hear Louis' voice. It was something like a lullaby; soft, tender, and sweet. 

He remembers how a few months after they'd been signed he started noticing little things about Louis. Like how his eyes crinkled at the corners when he smiled or laughed. He noticed how his eyes shined when he was happy or dulled when he was sad. He noticed how Louis' biceps would tense when he picked up something heavy or the way his jeans clung to his thighs that were muscled from playing football. He began to think that Louis was just... beautiful.

Harry could tell you that in the months that followed that he began to realize that maybe it feelings towards Louis weren't so friendly anymore. It had somehow become something so much more and sure enough by the time they had known each other for a year, Harry was sure he was smitten with the now 19 year old.

Harry could also tell you that it hurt when Louis picked up a girlfriend. Eleanor Calder was her name and Harry had never regretted anything more than having introduced the two of them. Of course, at the time he would've told you that he only expected them to be friends. Now, though, looking back, he thinks it was a recipe for heartbreak... his heart being the one that got broken. 

He kicked himself repeatedly for introducing the two. He could see Louis getting closer and closer to her and slowly slipping away from him. He told himself over and over again that it would have to end at some point, because honestly what were the chance of it lasting? 

Apparently, pretty damn good.

Six months later, they were still dating and Harry had come to an even more heartbreaking realization. Whenever Louis would hug him; his body felt on fire. Whenever Louis would kiss his forehead; his skin tingled. Whenever Louis touched his hand; his heart would race. He was in love.

He tried to convince himself that he still had a chance, that there was just no way the relationship would last. I mean really what were the chances?

Apparently, pretty damn good still.

A year and four months later and they're still together. Only now they're saying I love you and there's rumors that Louis will be the next 1D member to pop the question. Harry can only hope that's not true... but of course... life just seems to love proving him wrong these days...

"I just don't know if I should ya know?" Louis was saying as Harry got onto the bus. "I don't know if it's the right time."

"Time for what?" Harry questioned looking between Louis and Liam curiously.

"I was telling Liam I don't know if it's the right time to propose to El." Louis replied and Harry's heart sank. "I mean, I want to, but we're so busy."

And yeah, somebody might as well have torn Harry's heart out and thrown it into an abyss.

"Oh." Harry said nodding his head slightly in understanding. "Yeah we are really busy. Fans are so excited for next year, it's gonna be crazy."

"Yeah, it will be." Louis replied oblivious to Harry's attempt at changing the conversation. "I was thinking about doing it on our anniversary. We'll be done with tour then and have some time off before next year's tour begins. It's like my window of opportunity." he chuckled.

"It's up to you mate." Liam replied pulling out his phone to text Sophia. 

Louis sighed and leaned back on the sofa while Harry dropped down beside him.

"What movie do you want to watch tonight Lou?" Harry asked tilting his head towards the 21 year old.

"Oh, I can't tonight Haz, I'm going out with El." Louis replied and Harry's heart sank again. "We'll have to reschedule our movie night yeah?"

And there it went... shattered once more. He knew it wouldn't be rescheduled, it never was.

"Sure Lou." Harry nodded getting up and walking down to the bunks.

He crawled into his and pulled the curtain shut. A while later he heard the bus door open and Niall and Zayn enter. Not long after he heard Louis telling the others goodbye and leaving. He fought back tears because Louis always came to say goodbye but he didn't this time.

He stared at the wall of the bunk, biting his lip and huddling under the thin blanket on top of him. Light flooded into the small space and he could smell Zayn's cologne.

"Haz?" Zayn questioned reaching into the bunk to grip Harry's shoulder.

"Yeah Z?" Harry managed; voice cracking.

"Oh Harry..." Zayn sighed leaning in and resting his forehead on Harry's back while he rubbed his arm.

He could feel Harry's shoulders began to shake under him. Sometimes he wished he didn't know. He wished he didn't know how Harry felt about Louis and he wished he didn't know how much it was hurting Harry. 

"W-What do I do Z?" Harry asked quietly.

Zayn sighed heavily and pursed his lips. What was he supposed to say?

"You either move on or you fight to capture his heart." He replied, the words just flowing from his lips before he even knew what he was saying.

"You think I could?" Harry questioned shifting in the bunk.

Zayn thought about it and honestly... yeah, he thinks Harry could.

"Yeah, I think you could." He nodded his head and patted Harry's back before crawling into his own bunk.

Harry laid there in his bunk and thought about what Zayn had said. He could move on or fight. Could he really move on from Louis? Hmph, the answer to that was a big fat N-O, he was head over heels for the older lad. Could he capture his heart? Well, he didn't really know but he'd be damned if he didn't try. The question was, how?

Getting up he decided he was going to go walk on the beach since they weren't far from it. He pulled on his jumper and got off the bus, getting into the car management had provided for him to drive. He drove to the nearest beach and parked the car; thankful hardly anybody was there.

He trudged through the sand for a bit before sitting down and leaning against a large rock that sat with many others against the concrete wall. Harry stared out at the waves as they rolled in; all blue and foamy white when they crashed. He immediately compared the blue to Louis' eyes.

Shaking his head, he brought his knees up to his chest and rested his chin on his crossed arms. How was he supposed to win Louis' heart in two months time? How was he supposed to get Louis to see past his nearly two year relationship?

"Hey are you okay?" A female voice asked.

Harry's head snapped up and he nearly choked on his own spit. The girl standing in front of him was the female version of Louis. Her hair was brown and her eyes blue. She was wearing black skinny jeans and a simple white v-neck. Her feet were bare but she held a pair of white vans in her hand. 

"Hey, yeah I'm okay." Harry replied and the girl quirked her eyebrow at him.

"You... are a shit liar." She smiled and sat down in the sand. "So, how about we start over? Hi, I'm Chelsea." she continued holding out her hand.

Harry couldn't help but laugh a little as he shook he hand, "Hi, I'm Harry."

Chelsea laughed and rolled her eyes, "So tell me Harry, are you okay?"

"No, I'm really not." Harry admitted shaking his head.

"What's wrong?" Chelsea asked leaning back on the palms of her hands.

"I'm in love with someone that's taken. I want to win their heart but I don't know how." He replied looking over at her.

"And who might this person be?" Chelsea questioned smiling sweetly. "Because you know, I think I know just based on how you looked at me when I walked up." she chuckled.

"Well, if you think it's Louis then you'd be right." Harry said laughing a little. 

It felt weird telling somebody else that he was in love with Louis. Nobody knew except for Zayn. Not the other lads, not his mum, not Gemma, not Nick, not anybody... just Zayn. And now he's sitting on the beach telling a complete stranger.

"I never did like that chick he's dating. She so fucking fake." She grumbled rolling her eyes and Harry immediately liked her. "Like I really think she sticks around because he's Louis Tomlinson and he's rich."

Harry nodded his head in agreement. Least he wasn't the only one that thought that. Zayn and Niall thought it as well, he wasn't sure what Liam  thought and he knew some of the fans thought it too. 

"What you need to do is get rid of her." Chelsea said suddenly. "Make him see who she really is." 

Harry looked at her with wide eyes because that was a brilliant idea, but one little problem...

"How?" He asked curiously.

"Find someone that could break her down, push her to her limit. You need someone that isn't afraid to get her angry or hang around her to see what she says when Louis isn't around." She replied shrugging her shoulders.

"You sound like you've done this before..." Harry commented and she nodded.

"One of my friends was dating someone that I thought was playing her." Chelsea said drawing a heart in the hand. "Their two year relationship" She stated then drug her hand across the heart. "Ended."

Harry looked at her with risen eyebrows. Who was this girl and where had she been all his life? Well, the past two years anyways. 

"Would you be willing to do it?" Harry asked suddenly.

"Wouldn't it be a bit suspicious if a stranger suddenly starts hanging around?" She questioned.

"Not if you were my girlfriend." He replied and her eyebrow arched quizzically. "I mean like a beard, I'd pay you."

"Oh no." Chelsea shook her head. "You don't have to pay me, just feed me." she laughed.

Harry chuckled and nodded, "Yeah, okay deal. Um, but don't you work?"

"I do, but I'm a model and I don't have any shoots scheduled for a while. Told them I needed a little break, I've been going nonstop for nearly two years now." She replied brushing her hair out of her face as the wind blew.

"Well, we need to get our story straight if you're willing to do this." Harry said with a tight smile.

"How about we met a couple months ago and exchanged numbers, we kept in contact, hung out a bit, and now here we are 'dating'?" She suggested.

"Sounds good. I fly out tomorrow so how about I fly you to where we are in two days?" He inquired moving to stand up.

Chelsea nodded and pulled out her phone, "It'd probably be wise to actually exchange numbers." she stated handing him her phone.

Harry entered his number and sent himself a text so he'd have her number. They said goodbye to each other and went their separate ways. He climbed into his car and drove back to where the bus was parked at the arena they were performing in. 

Maybe this will work. He thought to himself as he drove. Maybe this will finally give him the chance he always wanted with Louis.

*

Two days later they were in New York and headed back to their hotel after their concert. 

"Hey lads?" Harry questioned to get the others attention.

"Yeah Haz?" Niall spoke as the others looked at him.

"I have someone flying in tomorrow morning that I'd like for you guys to meet, so could you all be here still when they get here?" Harry requested and he could already see in Louis' eyes that he hadn't intended on being around tomorrow.

"Sure Haz." Niall smiled, happy to meet anyone new.

"I'll be here." Liam replied nodding his head.

"And of course I'll be here." Zayn said smiling externally but frowning internally, had Harry decided to just move on?

"I um I already have plans with El." Louis answered not really looking sorry.

Harry took a deep breath and said nothing to him, instead turning to the others, "Thanks lads, it means a lot."

And with that he turned and went to the back of the bus to gather his duffel bag. 

The next morning the car arrived with Chelsea. Harry greeted her like he would a girlfriend once she was in the hotel. 

"Ready?" He questioned taking a breath.

"Born ready." She replied confidently.

"By the way, we'll say we've been dating for two weeks." Harry said and she nodded.

Taking her hand he led her up to their floor and to his room where he had asked the others to wait. He entered the room and the others looked up; everyone except Louis since he wasn't there.

"Lads, I'd like you to meet Chelsea, my girlfriend." Harry smiled slipping his arm around her slender waist.

Chelsea smiled sweetly and waved. 

"Girlfriend? Why is this the first we've heard about this? Hi I'm Niall." Niall said shaking her hand.

"We've only been together two weeks." Harry replied and he saw Zayn's eyebrow quirk.

"Oh, well how long have you known each other? I'm Liam, nice to meet you." Liam greeted her, polite as ever.

"A few months now." Chelsea replied smiling at him.

"I'm Zayn, I don't really have a question." Zayn chuckled shaking her hand.

"Let's order some breakfast." Niall said suddenly already moving to pick up the phone. 

"So..." Liam started as Niall ordered some food. "Tell us about yourself."

"Well, my name is Chelsea Davis, I'm 20 years old, I'm a professional model, and I was born in Miami." Chelsea said sitting down next to Harry on the sofa.

"Wait... like the Chelsea Davis? Like the one that had Cindy Crawford as a mentor and all that?" Niall exclaimed hanging up the phone.

"The one and only." Chelsea laughed.

"How do you get these girls Haz? Please tell me!" Niall pleaded taking hold of Harry's shoulders and shaking them.

Everyone laughed and Harry breathed a sigh of relief, everyone thought they were really together, well everyone except Zayn. 

Later on when the concert was nearing, Harry and Chelsea were on the bus talking when Zayn entered.

"Alright, I know this isn't real so spill." He demanded sitting down across from them.

"You told me to fight for him Zayn, so I am. We all know Eleanor is a fake so Chelsea is going to prove it. She's done it before." Harry explained.

"I don't like the chick either." Chelsea added. "I'm more than happy to break them up."

Zayn shook his head but smiled. "I never thought you'd come up with such a plan Harry, but I like it. I take it the others don't know?"

"No they don't and for now I'd like to keep it that way." Harry replied and Zayn nodded.

"My lips are sealed." He said pretending to zip his lips and throw away the key.

They watched TV until it was time to head into the arena to get ready for the concert. Harry took Chelsea's hand in his own once they were off the bus and headed into the building, fans screaming when they saw them. 

They were all dressed and ready to go when Louis finally stumbled into the dressing room.

"Where the hell have you been Louis?" Liam asked looking over at the older lad.

"Out with El, we lost track of time." Louis replied sitting down so Lou could start on his hair.

Louis sat with his eyes closed for a bit before opening them and catching sight of a brunette that was not his girlfriend.

"Uh, who's she?" Louis asked turning in his seat, making Lou huff in annoyance.

"This is Chelsea, my girlfriend." Harry introduced and Chelsea smiled sweetly at Louis.

"Hi." She greeted holding out her hand.

Louis shook her hand and looked at Harry, "I didn't know you had a girlfriend." he said feeling slightly hurt that his best mate didn't tell him.

"Nobody did, we've only been together two weeks." Harry replied tapping Chelsea's nose; playing the part of 'boyfriend' well.

"Oh." Louis' mouthed formed a perfect 'O' as he nodded his head. "Well, nice to meet you. I'm sure El will like having another girl around since the others couldn't come out this week."

Chelsea looked over at Harry once Louis had turned away. She smirked at him and he smiled at her. Both of them knew, there was no way Eleanor was going to like having Chelsea around... not one bit.

The boys went out to perform and Paul led Chelsea over to where Eleanor was standing, not paying any attention to the boys performing. Eleanor looked up from her phone and quirked an eyebrow at Chelsea.

"Who are you?" She questioned eyeing Chelsea.

"Chelsea, Harry's girlfriend." Chelsea replied smiling sickly sweet at Eleanor.

It was a signature that only her friends knew. When Chelsea Davis smiled at you like that it can never lead to anything good.

Eleanor scoffed at the term girlfriend. Harry didn't have girlfriends he had flings if you asked her. He floated from one girl to another.

Chelsea stared back at Eleanor.

"Well. I'm Eleanor, Louis' girlfriend." Eleanor finally said sticking out her hand as though she was being forced to.

Chelsea shook her hand then pulled it away, discreetly wiping it on the back of her jeans. 

"Don't you watch the concerts?" Chelsea asked as Eleanor went back to paying attention to her phone.

"No. I'm sick of them. I'm only here because Louis flew me out this week." Eleanor replied mindlessly then seemed to realize what she had just said. "I mean, I love Louis, but I've heard their songs so many times. I'd rather come when they don't have concerts planned."

Chelsea nodded like she understood but inside she was smirking. 

After the concert was over security walked with the lads out to the SUVs that would take them to their hotel. Zayn, Niall, and Liam were already in one of the three vehicles. Louis reached over and placed his hand on Eleanor's lower back and guided her out. 

Chelsea laughed quietly as they walked out and a few boo's hit her ears. Harry looked over at her and offered her his hand. She took it and laced their fingers together before stepping out. She heard a few hateful things come from the crowd but she kept smiling and waved at the fans just like Harry was doing. He reached out and opened the passenger door and let her enter first before climbing in. They burst into a fit of laughter once the door was shut and shook their heads. 

"Your fans are very possessive over you." Chelsea commented as the SUV moved forward.

"They are but they mean well." Harry shrugged.

Honestly, he loved the fans. They were great and the reason why One Direction was a global success.

"It doesn't really effect me, I'll just keep smiling and waving at them." Chelsea smiled leaning her head against the window.

Back at the hotel, Harry helped her out of the SUV and they went their separate ways once they were on their floor. Chelsea hurried down to her room. Tossing her skinny jeans and sweater onto the bed, she pulled on a pair of sweatpants, a loose baby blue shirt, and a pair of grey, pink, and black argyle socks before heading down to Harry's room. 

She sat down on the sofa in the small living area with her feet pulled up underneath her and thanked Harry as he handed her a bottle of water. Harry had ordered from room service for both of them so they decided to talk while they waited for the food.

"So... how was sitting with Eleanor?" Harry questioned lowly because he really wasn't sure if these walls were soundproof and he wasn't sure where Louis' room was.

"She was on her phone the entire time." Chelsea replied rolling her eyes. "She said she's sick of you guys and she's only here because Louis flew her out."

"You already got that much outta her?" Harry asked; shocked.

"She was distracted by her phone so she wasn't thinking, it was the prime time to ask a question to get a truthful response." Chelsea said uncapping her water. 

"So, how exactly are you going to prove all this to Lou?" Harry questioned curiously.

"Simple." She smiled sipping her water. "I have a small recorder. It fits in my pocket and the sound is great since there's a wire. It attaches to the neck seam of my shirts so no one can ever see it."

"You think of everything." Harry laughed giving her a little shove.

"Hey now! How very dare you!" Chelsea exclaimed reaching over a poking Harry in the side.

He immediately squirmed and her eyebrow arched. Ticklish aye? She smirked and his eyes went wide and he shook his head no. Smiling she dove in and began tickling him mercilessly. His laughter boomed throughout the hotel room.

Niall in the room beside them muted the TV and turned towards the wall that separated his room from Harry's. He shook his and smiled as he heard Chelsea's laughter join in. He was happy for his band mate, finally finding someone that made him laugh. Niall quite liked her too, she was polite, kind, sweet, and funny. 

In the room on the other side of Harry's, Liam was chuckling quietly to himself as the laughter of his band mate reached his ears. He hadn't heard Harry laugh like that in a long time, it was nice to hear it again. He too liked Chelsea; also thinking she was kind, sweet, polite, and funny; he was sure Sophia would get along with her.

Across the hall from Harry's room, Louis sat in his and Eleanor's shared bed alone while she showered. He could hear laughter and wondered who it was since he could barely hear it. A moment later he heard a door open and feet race out, a girl laughing as she ran followed by... oh... that was Harry laughing so the girl must be Chelsea. He didn't know why but somewhere deep inside him he felt a little twinge of hurt knowing it wasn't him that was making Harry laugh like that.

Sighing he got up and walked over to the door and opened it. Sticking his head out he saw Niall, Liam, and Zayn doing the same thing. Turning in the direction they were staring he saw Harry chasing Chelsea down the hall. Her laughter echoed in the hall as he yelled at her.

"Chels! Give it back!" He yelled trying to sound bad but failing.

"NO!" She called over her shoulder as she neared the elevator.

The other lads watched as Chelsea turned around when she ran out of running room. Harry closed in on her when suddenly she darted around him and with a roar of laughter began running back towards the others.

"Chels!" Harry exclaimed turning to follow her.

Now they could see that she had a notebook in her hand; clutching it to her as she ran. Louis knew immediately that it was Harry's song book; where he dabbled at writing lyrics. Harry wouldn't even let him read anything in the book and that was saying something because they didn't keep anything from each other. Well... at least they didn't used to. Louis still couldn't believe Harry didn't tell him about Chelsea and he kinda had this weird feeling that maybe there was something else Harry was hiding from him.

"LOUIS! SAVE ME!" Chelsea laughed as she darted behind Louis.

Louis couldn't help but laugh. Harry stopped in front of him, panting and trying to look cross. 

"Chelsea. My book please." Harry requested looking around Louis. 

Chelsea smiled and held the book closer to Louis' other side. Smiling at her, Harry reached around the side he was leaning towards, causing her to lean away. Suddenly, Harry darted out his other arm, his chin hooking over Louis' shoulder so he could see, and he snatched the notebook from her hands.

Chelsea pouted and Louis was a bit frozen as Harry moved away smiling triumphantly. Were you supposed to feel a tingle when your best mates hand grazed your arm? No, no you were not. Louis brushed it off and laughed at Chelsea's face. 

"I can't read any of them?" She inquired pushing out her bottom lip.

"No." Harry replied holding the book to his chest.

"Don't feel bad C... he's never even let me read anything in that book." Louis said reaching out to pat her shoulder.

Chelsea's shoulders sagged in defeat and Harry relaxed thinking she had given up, but no that wasn't her style. Smirking, Chelsea plucked the book out of Harry's now loose grasp and darted away laughing.

"Chelsea!" Harry whined going after her. 

Louis walked over to where Niall, Liam, and Zayn were standing and watched with them as the two ran down the hallway. 

"It's nice hearing him laugh like that again." Niall commented and Louis frowned.

"What do you mean again?" He questioned looking at the Irish lad.

"I mean that I haven't heard him laugh like that in quite a while. He's seemed kinda down lately. How could you not have noticed that?" Niall asked giving him a baffled look.

"I-I don't... I didn't... I guess I've been focused on other things." Louis replied feeling bad for not having noticed what the others apparently had and Harry was his best mate for crying out loud!

Suddenly a door down the hall opened and Paul came out. He crossed his arms and tapped his foot as Chelsea and Harry came to a halt in front of him.

"You know... I don't ever mind you guys goofing off but please for the love of everything... just for tonight... be quiet." Paul requested; a fond look on his face.

Harry and Chelsea nodded sheepishly then turned to walk back to the others. Chelsea handed Harry his book and he reached over to give her a one armed hug and to kiss her temple. She smiled up at him and bumped his arm with hers lightly. Louis felt the little twinge again. What the hell?

Just as Chelsea and Harry reached the others the elevator opened, revealing a middle aged woman in a hotel uniform. She pushed the cart she had up to where everyone was standing and smiled.

"Good evening everyone" She greeted kindly picking up two covered plates. "Uh, Mr. Styles?" 

"That's me." Harry smiled and took the plates from her. "Thank you."

"You're welcome sir." Madalynn, as her name-tag said, smiled at him before picking up another two plates. "Mr. Horan?"

Niall beamed happily and took the plates from her, thanking her as well. Madalynn handed one plate to Liam, a plate to Zayn, and then handed the last two to Louis before bidding them all goodnight and leaving.

"Well, Chels and I are gonna go eat and watch a movie, if anyone wants to join feel free." Harry announced motioning for Chelsea to open the door to his room.

"Oh! Movie night! I'm coming!" Niall exclaimed hurrying after them. 

"Me too!" Zayn and Liam replied in unison.

"You coming Lou?" Chelsea questioned holding the door open.

"Um, let me just ask El..." Louis stated moving back to his own room and opening the door.

"Where were you?" Eleanor asked, her voice snappy.

"In the hall." Louis replied handing her her plate of food. "Everyone is eating in Harry's room and watching a movie, do you wanna join them? he questioned, hoping she would.

"No. We can eat here, just us." She replied settling on the sofa in the room.

"Okay... I'll just let them know." Louis said setting his plate down and reaching for his phone.

**To: Harry - Hey, El wants to eat in our room, just us, sorry. Maybe another night.**

He sent the message then settled on the sofa and began to eat. 

"What do you think of Harry's new girlfriend?" Eleanor asked looking over at Louis.

"She seems nice, he seems to really like her." Louis answered. "I figured you two may get along, gives you someone to hang out with this week when I'm busy."

Eleanor hummed in reply, "Suppose so."

They ate the rest of their meal in silence; quite typical. Louis showered right after he finished eating and with his pajama pants on and shirt he crawled under the covers next to Eleanor. 

"Goodnight love." He said leaning over to peck her lips.

"Night Lou." She replied before turning onto her side, her back facing away from him.

It was in no way an invitation to cuddle and he knew that. He missed having someone to cuddle with at night and he remembers when he and Harry used to. Probably some of the best night sleeps he'd ever gotten. Harry never complained that it was too hot to cuddle unlike Eleanor. Louis overlooks it though because he loves her and that's what matters. 

In the room across the hall the other lad's had left Harry's room, leaving him and Chelsea alone. 

"You alright Haz?" Chelsea questioned having already taken to his nickname and he lets her because he feels like they're friends even though they haven't known each other very long.

"Yeah it's just he used to always want to watch a movie with us... now he always says no and it's always because of her when she's here. Even when she's not she seems to always want to video chat or talk to him on the phone just when we ask him to join us." Harry sighed leaning back against the headboard of the hotel bed.

"Hey..." Chelsea said reaching over and squeezing Harry's knee. "Don't worry about her. I'll deal with  _that_." 

"We used to hang out all the time you know?" Harry stated ignoring Chelsea. "We used to go shopping and have movie nights; just the two of us. We used to fall asleep on the sofa or in one of our beds all cuddled up. Then she came along. It was slow at first, him becoming distant, but I noticed it immediately. When the Larry rumors started... he began making up excuses why he couldn't do things with me when I asked him. Before she came along he just laughed and played along with the rumors. She ruined everything." He continued and then bit his lip; holding back tears.

Chelsea remained quiet knowing Harry just needed to get this out. She knew Zayn probably knew most of this, but Harry obviously needed to just talk right now. So instead of speaking she reached up and took his hand in her own, urging him to say what he wanted to say.

"I just... I love him so much..." Harry whispered; voice cracking. "I love him so much and she's playing him. I just want him to be mine... he deserves to be treated like a prince and I could do that... I could do that."

"Oh Harry..." Chelsea sighed moving to sit next to him and pull him into her arms. "It'll be okay."

She hated when people cried. She often tried to avoided anyone crying, but she sat there and let him cry into her shoulder.  

 "I'll do everything I can to make him yours. Promise." She said running her fingers through his curly hair.

Eventually Harry's breathing evened out and Chelsea knew he had fallen asleep. She carefully moved him off of her shoulder so he was lying on the bed. Pulling the cover over him she brushed his hair off his forehead and then left; going to her own room. 

Sitting in her bed, Chelsea closed her eyes and leaned her head back against the headboard. This was one thing she was not willing to fail on. She would get rid of Eleanor. She could tell Harry cared deeply for Louis and she knew Harry would treat him like gold. Now, she just needed Eleanor to start spilling the truth.

*~*

Two days later the boys had a busy day and Chelsea was ready to set her plan into motion. 

"Hey Eleanor." She called when she saw the other brunette walking down the hall of the hotel.

Eleanor turned around and quirked an eyebrow but said nothing.

"What were you doing today?" Chelsea asked willing herself not to get annoyed with the girls lack of response.

"Probably hanging around and being bored to tears like always." Eleanor replied and Chelsea almost smirked. 

Strike one.

"Well, instead of doing that why don't we go shopping?" Chelsea questioned.

Eleanor seemed to ponder it for a moment before finally nodding, "Yeah okay."

"Cool, let me just grab my stuff and we can head out." Chelsea forced a smile and hurried back to her room.

Putting on her best smile she went back to where Eleanor was waiting and they headed down to the lobby. Harry had set up a security guard to go with her and she was thankful for that. Not only because of the fans but because that meant she wasn't totally alone with Eleanor.

As soon as they walked out of the hotel the fans were screaming at them. Chelsea smiled at them and waved happily, not having to pretend with them. She ignored the hateful comments and tried not to laugh when fans yelled at Eleanor; calling her a 'beard', a 'fake', and a 'bitch'. Glancing over to her left she saw Eleanor with a sour look on her face, literally looking like she just ate lemons. 

They got into the awaiting car and headed towards the shops. Of course some of the fans followed them but Chelsea couldn't bring herself to care. She was used to this since she was a famous model. And in her opinion, after nearly two years, Eleanor should be used to it too.

"So..." Eleanor started setting her phone down on her lap finally. "Now that we're away from all those annoying brats, tell me about yourself."

"Well I'm 20, I was born in Miami, got into modeling and here I am." Chelsea replied.

"Oh I used to be a model too." Eleanor said and Chelsea laughed lightly.

"I'm no has-been." She stated coolly. "I didn't get trained by Cindy to quit. I model for Vogue, Armani, BeBe, and other top brands. I'm the youngest to ever to be requested in New York, Milan, and London for fashion shows."

Chelsea watched as Eleanor's face contorted into that of shock. 

"You were trained by Cindy Crawford?" The has been model questioned.

"Yup. My parents wanted me to be the best so they got me the best." Chelsea replied shrugging her shoulders.

Eleanor nodded her head, feeling a bit jealous of the successful girl sitting beside her. She didn't say much of anything afterwards. They arrived at a local mall and with their security guard they shopped for a few hours before heading back to the hotel.

When they pulled up there were a lot of people gathered in front of the door; fans and paps crowding around what appeared to be Harry and not far behind him a girl. Chelsea looked over at Eleanor and found her smirking.

"Looks like you won't be around for too much longer." Eleanor said looking quite pleased.

"Why?" Chelsea questioned quirking her eyebrow.

"Kendall apparently decided to pay Harry a little visit." Eleanor replied pointing to the girl trying to get through the crowd.

Chelsea turned away and rolled her eyes before opening up the door. The fans mobbed her as she stepped out of the car, the security guard doing his best to shield her as another helped Eleanor. Chelsea smiled and waved happily at the fans as she was led through the crowd.

When they were inside, the security guard stepped away. She looked around and spotted the boys and Kendall standing off to the side. Chelsea let out a happy squeal and Kendall jerked around doing the same.

"YOU'RE HERE!" Chelsea exclaimed hurrying towards the younger girl and hugging her.

"I AM!" Kendall replied, equally enthused. "Gosh I haven't seen you in months! How's work? Have you done anymore Gucci shoots? Did you get the invite to New York already?"

"Work is fantastic, I'm actually on like a two months vacation. I did one just before I went on vacation and yes!" Chelsea replied and both of them squealed.

"We have to catch up!" Kendall demanded adjusting her purse on her shoulder.

"Definitely." Chelsea agreed and turned to face Harry. "Hey." she smiled happily.

"Hello love." Harry smiled back, snaking his arm around her waist and kissing her temple. "I didn't know you invited Kendall out."

"I didn't actually. We were talking and I mentioned I was here and she said she was heading her so she made sure to book at this hotel." Chelsea explained wrapping her arm around Harry's waist and resting her hand on his hip.

Out of the corner of her eye, Chelsea could see Eleanor standing beside Louis with a disbelieving look on her face. She almost smirked but didn't because that would make Eleanor curious. 

"Everybody hungry?" Niall questioned looking between everybody.

They all nodded and headed towards the hotel restaurant. Throughout the meal Chelsea caught Eleanor staring at her and Harry with a glint in her eye that looked a lot like jealousy. Chelsea wondered why and immediately decided she was going to find out. The meal was delicious and soon they were all heading up to their floor of the hotel and separating for the night. 

"You can go ahead and go to my room." Chelsea said handing Kendall her room key. "I'll be there soon."

Kendall nodded and headed off towards the room while Chelsea followed Harry into his. They closed the door behind them and sat down on the bed. 

"So, what happened today?" Harry questioned laying down and resting his head in Chelsea's lap.

"Nothing much. She didn't spill anything at all really. The only thing she said was that hanging around with you guys bored her to tears and that your fans were annoying brats." Chelsea sighed petting Harry's hair.

She was one of the few people Harry would actually let mess with his hair. The only others being his mum, Gemma, and Louis. Over the past couple days though he and Chelsea had actually become good friends. He liked her (just not like that) and she liked him (in the same fashion). 

"I guess it's going to be a little harder than we thought." Harry mumbled and she nodded.

"I'm sure I can get her to open up though or at least catch her saying something... she won't have her guard up when she's alone after all." Chelsea smirked and Harry chuckled.

"A regular spy are you now?" He smiled poking her stomach.

Chelsea nodded and smiled before wrapping her arms around his shoulders suddenly, "Be careful Mr. Styles I may have to stun you with my lipstick taser!" she stated in a playfully urgent voice.

Harry burst into a fit of laughter at the small reference to the Despicable Me 2 movie. Chelsea laughed along with him. They chatted for a while longer before Chelsea decided to go back to her room.

"I better get back to Kendall, we've got a lot of catching up to do." Chelsea said standing up.

"Alright, I'll see you in the morning." Harry responded standing up to hug her.

She kissed his cheek and he her forehead before she left the room. Back in her room she found Kendall laid out on the bed with her phone in her hand, thumbing through tweets no doubt.

"Alright. Spill." Kendall said as soon as Chelsea had changed into PJ's and collapsed on the bed.

"I'm dating Harry, we've been together for a little more than two weeks now and I am soooo glad you're here!" Chelsea said looking over at her model friend. "Seriously, if I have to spend a second more alone with that... that fake I'm going to scream."

Kendall laughed and Chelsea frowned at her. 

"I understand. I don't like her either. I've been around her like once and wished never to be again." Kendall said flopping onto her stomach and resting her chin on her knuckles.

"Please, hang out with us whenever I have to hang out with her." Chelsea pleaded.

"Whenever you  _have_  to hang out with her? What are you planning?" Kendall questioned raising her eyebrows.

"To break them up. You can't tell anybody though." Chelsea whispered and Kendall nodded. "That chick has got to go. She's playing Louis, I know it."

"I agree. I've seen the way she acts. Louis' more like a trophy to her, like see what I have and you don't." Kendall said wrinkling her nose in disgust.

They talked until neither of them could keep their eyes open; eventually drifting off to sleep.

*~*

A week passed and Eleanor was still there though Kendall had had to leave three days after she arrived. During the week Chelsea had managed to catch Eleanor chatting to one of her friends and complaining about Louis.

_"He's so annoying sometimes. If people knew it they wouldn't want him either!"_

_"He's lucky he has a bunch of money or I wouldn't be here."_

And Chelsea was lucky enough to have caught both confessions on her recorder while hiding from the other brunette. 

Currently they were all lounging in the boys changing room before one of their concerts in Sydney, Australia. Chelsea sat on the couch next Harry, tucked under his arm, playing the role of a proper girlfriend while he played with her hair. 

There was about ten minutes till the concert began when her phone rang. Frowning at the ring-tone she had set for her agency she pulled it out.

"Hello?" Chelsea answered.

"Chelsea, it's Ben, we got word you were in Australia and I know you're on vacation but there's a show that really wants an interview with you. Do you think you could swing by their studio at 8 tomorrow morning?" Ben, her manager asked.

Chelsea sighed, "Yeah, I can do that, but no more, please. I want to enjoy my vacation."

"Of course Chelsea, I understand, this is the only one I promise. Thank you. Tomorrow at 8 don't be late." Ben stated and then the line went dead.

Chelsea hung up her phone and tossed it back into her purse.

"Everything okay love?" Harry questioned rubbing her shoulder.

She leaned back against him and looked up, "Yeah just work wanting me to do an interview tomorrow morning while I'm here."

Harry nodded and kissed her nose, "I'll make sure there's a car and guard for you in the morning."

"Thanks Haz." Chelsea smiled nosing against his jaw.

*~*

The morning came to soon and Chelsea found herself dragging herself out of the comfortable in her and Harry's room at The Darling at The Star hotel. Before you even think it, no they weren't sharing a bed. Unbeknownst to the others, they got a room with two queen beds.

She went through her morning routine before sliding into a fitted knee length navy blue dress that had beading on the front over her stomach. She slid her feet into a simple pair of silver heels and pulled half her hair, which she had just curled a little, up and put a silver clip with diamonds in to cover the tie. When she was happy with her makeup she walked back out into the room and found Harry sitting up in bed. 

"Wow, you look amazing." He commented.

"Thanks." Chelsea smiled picking up her silver clutch. "I better be going. I'll see you in about two hours."

Harry waved goodbye and Chelsea left the room. The studio was only a 15 minute drive from the hotel, which she was thankful for.  They fussed over her hair and makeup, making sure everything was perfect and before she knew it she was seated on the stage with the host. 

"Today we have the truly stunning Chelsea Davis here!" Maddie, the interviewer, said giving a wide smile to the camera. "Tell me Chelsea, how are you enjoying Australia?"

"I've really loved what I've seen so far. It's really beautiful here." Chelsea smiled over at Maddie.

They chatted a bit about her work before the questioned turned more personal.

"So Chelsea, you've been photographed recently with Harry Styles, anything going on there?" Maddie questioned leaning in a little and Chelsea was glad she and Harry had talked about this.

"We're dating." Chelsea smiled happily.

"And how is it dating one of the most sought after men in the world?" 

"It's really good. He's a great guy, I'm really glad we met and have this opportunity to get to know each other better." Chelsea replied.

"You must get a lot of hate from his fans? They've never really taken well to him having a girlfriend. Has that been difficult for you?" Maddie asked tilting her head curiously.

"I actually haven't gotten much hate from the fans. At first I did but not so much anymore. The Directioners are incredible, I love them. I actually enjoy chatting with them if I have a chance, like when I've been out and I've even had some recognize me from magazines." Chelsea responded resting her arm on the arm rest of the sofa she was sat on.

"Well, they must know a lovely younger lady when they see one!" The interviewer said cheerfully and Chelsea thanked her.

Once the interview was over, Chelsea took a picture with the studio workers and headed back out to the car waiting to take her back to the hotel. Fans had gathered outside the studio, having heard she would be there the prior day when the station had announced it. Chelsea smiled and waved at the fans, stopping to give a few of them hugs if they asked her for one and signing a few autographs. 

When she got back to the hotel, she found Harry, Zayn, and Perrie chatting in her and Harry's hotel room. 

"There she is." Harry smiled looking over at Chelsea. "Chels, this is Perrie... Perrie this is Chelsea."

"Hi, nice to meet you. They've been telling me all about you." Perrie smiled holding out her hand.

Chelsea took it with a smile, "Nice to meet you too, I've heard all about you from Zayn." 

Zayn blushed a little and Perrie beamed happily.

"When did you get in?" Chelsea questioned sitting down next to Harry on the sofa.

"Just an hour ago" Perrie replied settling back against Zayn's shoulder.

They chatted about random things until it was time for Zayn and Harry to head out with the other boys. 

"So..." Perrie started turning towards Chelsea once the boys were gone. "Do you have any plans today?"

"No, I just had an interview this morning but I'm free now." Chelsea replied shifting a little in the dress she was still wearing.

"Well then, we are going shopping!" Perrie exclaimed hopping up from her seat.

"Sounds like a plan, I just need to change." Chelsea laughed.

"Same, I'm in airport clothes." Perrie frowned at her outfit. "Just give me like five minutes."

With that Perrie left the room and Chelsea set to work changing her outfit. She slipped out of the navy blue dress and into a pair of black skinny jeans, a baby blue top, and a pair of converse. She left her hair the way it was but took out the silver diamond clip. With a quick text to Harry letting him know she was out with Perrie she slipped out into the hall where Perrie was just appearing as well.

"Ready?" Perrie questioned pushing her phone into her pocket.

Chelsea nodded, "Let's go shopping!"

The two girls shopped for most of the day, trying on silly outfits and taking selfies with each other, laughing and having a grand time like two old friends. They got back to the hotel in time to change and head over to the arena where the band was currently preparing for their concert. 

"Hey babe." Harry greeted walking away from the others to hug Chelsea. "Did you and Pez have fun shopping?"

"We had a blast!" Chelsea grinned looking over at Perrie who smiled back and nodded in confirmation.

"Harry, keep this one around please!" Perrie begged as she stepped forward and wrapped her arms around Chelsea's shoulders playfully. "Please stay Chels!"

Chelsea laughed and patted Perrie's arm, "I'll stay as long as Harry will let me."

"Well, then you won't be going anywhere soon, so no worries Perrie." Harry smiled pulling Chelsea away from the clingy blonde.

"I didn't even know you were here Perrie." Eleanor suddenly spoke from her place near Louis.

"I arrived this morning and went straight to Harry's room with Zayn then off shopping with Chels." Perrie said only casting a glance at the brunette and yeah, Chelsea liked her.

*~*

Chelsea had been with One Direction for a month. Perrie had left with Little Mix and Eleanor had flown home for the next week and a half before she was set to rejoin them as they left Australia and headed to Japan, the last stop on tour. 

The last day Eleanor had been with them Chelsea had managed to catch her talking with one of her friends again.

_"At least he can afford to buy me the expensive stuff I want, I'd be crazy to give that up."_

_"I liked him okay in the beginning, don't really care about him now though."_

It was all Chelsea could do not to burst through the door and strangle the other brunette. How could somebody be that heartless? To fool someone into thinking you love them just so they'll buy you expensive things. It was fucked up. Chelsea had gotten to know Louis better and as she expected Louis had a big heart; he didn't deserve being tricked.

*~*

It came as a shock to all of them really. They had flown to Japan, Eleanor in tow. Louis had taken her to Disney and when they came back, Eleanor had a ring on her finger as was much too happy to flash it at everybody. 

Liam and Niall had offered enthusiastic congratulations while Zayn, Chelsea, and Harry offered more subdued ones. As soon as Harry saw his opportunity he was out of the hotel restaurant. Chelsea was up and following him giving Zayn a concerned look. When she got to their hotel room she slipped inside and found Harry curled up in a ball on one of the beds, sobbing.

"Oh sweetheart..." Chelsea cooed softly sitting down and pulling him into her arms. "It's gonna be okay..."

Harry only cried harder. She tried to calm him down but eventually gave up and let him cry until he exhausted himself and fell asleep. A while later there was a knock at the door and she carefully moved Harry to answer the door.

"How is he?" Zayn asked walking into the room and eyeing his sleeping friend.

"He literally cried himself to utter exhaustion and passed out." Chelsea sighed moving back to the bed and cuddling Harry again.

"We've got to get Louis to see the truth." Zayn muttered sitting on the other bed.

"I'm trying... I think I'm going to have a chat with Louis. See if I can't get him to see it..." Chelsea said quietly.

"You mean without using the recordings you have?" Zayn questioned.

"Yeah... I'm going to at least try. If it doesn't work I'll get more and then make him listen to it." Chelsea replied shrugging her shoulders.

"I'm gonna head back to my room, tell him if he needs me I'm always here to listen." Zayn sighed getting up.

Once he left, Chelsea ran her fingers through Harry's hair and sighed heavily. Louis really needed to see the truth before it was too late.

*~*

A few days after the engagement, word had spread like wildfire. Everyone, everywhere knew. Now, it was the second week of February and One Direction was on break from tour. Chelsea had managed to convince Louis to join her for lunch while Eleanor was at the hotel spa. 

"So, have you set a date?" Chelsea asked once they were sat in the restaurant. 

"Yeah, the end of March." Louis replied with a smile.

"That's... really soon... like for a wedding." Chelsea commented.

"Nah, mum's been planning our wedding since El and I started dating and so have her parents." Louis said and Chelsea frowned slightly. "What's that face for?"

"I just... I don't see how you don't see it." Chelsea stated slowly.

"See what?" Louis asked quirking an eyebrow.

"That she's using you." And now Louis was frowning.

"And how did you come to that conclusion?" Louis scoffed.

"I've had to spend nearly a month around her. She's just after the material side of the relationship. You buy her expensive things and she sticks around." Chelsea answered.

And now Louis is fuming. 

"Who the fuck do you think you are? You don't know anything about her! She's had nothing but nice things to say about you and all you're doing is trashing her!" Louis steamed and Chelsea scoffed.

"I think I'm a person who has eyes, though I'm not the only one." She muttered trying not to draw anymore attention to them as people began to stare.

"Oh what? Does Harry think that way too? Is that why he brought you along, to ruin my relationship? Do you even like him or are you just trying to get with me?" Louis sneered.

"I quite like my boyfriend thank you and even if I did want you, she's got you on a leash and she keeps the collar tight. Too tight obviously." Chelsea snapped feeling herself get angry.

"You're a right bitch you know that? I thought you were somebody else. I'll save you and Harry anymore pain though, neither of you is invited to my wedding. I'll make sure your names are on the unwelcome list! Throw the invitation away when you get it." Louis growled and shoved away from the table.

Chelsea tossed down some money angrily and headed back up to Harry's flat. She slammed the door shut, startling Harry.

"How'd it go?" He asked cautiously.

"She's got him wrapped around her finger. He's pissed with both of us and we're not invited to the wedding." Chelsea replied and Harry bit his lip. "I'm sorry Harry."

"It's fine... I... I didn't want to go anyways." Harry muttered.

"This is so stupid. When we're in Paris at the end of the week I'm going to try and get more for the tape. I'm going to make Louis listen to it." Chelsea growled flopping down on the sofa.

"When do you have to go back to work?" Harry asked pulling her to his side.

"I have work here in London all month except this weekend." She replied snuggling into him.

If someone had walked in on them they would have sworn they were a couple, but no... they were just best friends and both of them were quite happy with that.

*~*

On Friday they found themselves in Paris and it was quite obvious the tension between Louis and Eleanor and Chelsea and Harry. Eleanor cast death glares at Chelsea and Harry every time she saw them. Louis of course had told her what had happened in the restaurant and she had gone on about how much she loved Louis and that Chelsea obviously just wanted him. She had let Louis fuck her and she kept him wrapped around her finger.

When the boys left to do an interview Chelsea pulled out her recorder and went out into the hall. She stood next to Louis and Eleanor's door where she knew Eleanor was and sure enough she was on the phone. 

"I think it's rather funny. He's literally so stupid. Honestly, why would I want to marry someone like him when I have someone like Andrew?" Eleanor was saying and Chelsea smirked, lowering the tiny wire mic and pushing it under the door, the sound coming through perfectly.

"Of course I saw Andrew, I went to his place as soon as we were back in London. Louis thought I went back to Manchester. Best week of my life; I was actually sore!" Eleanor exclaimed with a laugh and Chelsea gagged.

"Please, I don't love Louis, gross. I barely even like him but he's rich and dumb enough to waste money so why not take advantage of that!" Eleanor cackled.

"Oh I fully intend on marrying Andrew, he already asked me. We agreed that I would stay married to Louis for a year or two that way I can get a nice size divorce settlement." 

"No he doesn't know about that. I've known for a while now though, it's so obvious with the heart eyes and all."

"Course I would have rather dated Harry, I mean look at him plus he's got more money than Louis. He was my first choice. I had intended on getting with him that night but he brought along Louis and introduced us."

"Alright, I'll talk to you later, bye." Eleanor said and Chelsea pulled the wire and walked away.

Later that night Chelsea and Harry were in their hotel room talking.

"I got everything I need to do it. She seriously let it all out today on the phone with one of her friends." Chelsea said gesturing to the recorder.

"Good, now all we need to do is get Louis to listen to it." Harry replied standing up.

Chelsea glanced over to the door and smirked, pointing at the bottom and mouthing 'somebody is listening.'

"How about we go get a drink downstairs and then turn in for the night?" Chelsea questioned winking at Harry. "I can always finish up the CD later."

"Sounds good." Harry replied trying not to laugh.

They watched as the shadow moved away from the door. Chelsea placed the CD on the bed and slipped the recorder into her pocket. They left the room and to the stairs.

"Race you down." Chelsea smiled and Harry nodded.

Instead of walking down though they stopped out of view. Chelsea pulled out a small device from her other pocket and pointed a little wire around the corner. A view of the fall appeared on the small screen and she smirked. They watched together as Eleanor asked Paul for the master key, claiming she had left her phone in Harry and Chelsea's room and they weren't there. Paul gave her the key and they watched as the brunette slipped into their room, a moment later reappearing with a smug face.

Chelsea put the little camera away and they walked down to the bar and got drinks. When they returned to the room they found the CD on the bed broken. They both laughed and rolled their eyes before falling into their respected beds for the night.

*~*

Work kept Chelsea busy all the way up to the wedding. There had literally been no time to get Louis to listen to the tape and since he wouldn't talk to Harry at all not even he could do it. 

Speaking of the wedding. That was today. In about two hours actually.

"Chelsea, please get home." Harry begged his fake girlfriend. 

"I'm trying Harry. Don't worry, we're going to get there in time." Chelsea assured him through the phone.

"What if we can't get in? There's guards at the door and they have the list." Harry questioned feeling sick at the thought of not being able to stop the wedding.

"We'll get in. Don't worry. I'm ten minutes away. I'll see you soon." Chelsea replied and they hung up.

A knock at Harry's door sounded and he hurried to answer it; opening to reveal Liam, Zayn, and Niall.

"Oh hey guys, aren't you supposed to be at the church now?" He asked eyeing their suits.

"Yeah we just wanted to make sure you were okay even though what you did was kind of an ass move." Liam said looking at his band mate.

"Harry... you need to tell them." Zayn said and Harry sighed heavily.

"Tell us what?" Niall asked frowning.

Harry let them in and sat them down on the sofa and told them everything. Everything from falling in love with Louis, to meeting Chelsea, to the plan... just everything. By the time he was finished, Chelsea was home. 

"Harry why didn't you tell us sooner! We would have helped you! How are you going to stop the wedding if Eleanor destroyed the CD?" Liam asked.

"She didn't. She just thinks she did." Chelsea chuckled.

"You guys better get going. We'll see you soon." Harry said then walked away to get changed.

The others left and headed to the wedding. Chelsea went to the guest room and slipped into a white and blue striped floor length maxi dress. She tied the top in the form of a halter, pulled the straps from her back around her waist, and then tied them in the back. She put her feet in a pair of strappy navy blue shoes and fixed her hair and makeup. She greeted Harry, dressed in a simple suit, in the living room and they headed out, the recorder safely in her bag.

They arrived at the wedding just after it started due to the London traffic.

"Name?" The guard at the door asked.

"Chelsea Davis." Chelsea smiled.

"You're not on the list." The guard replied.

"Look buddy. I'm gonna be quite frank with you. That wedding is the biggest mistake and Louis' going to get hurt. We've got the proof to stop it. Do you really want to have the blame on you once he gets his heartbroken?" Chelsea growled narrowing her eyes.

The guard stared between her and Harry and then shook his head muttering something about getting fired for this as he stepped aside.

They stood at the closed door and waited for their cue and it came a second later.

"If anybody wishes to object this marriage please do so now."

Chelsea took a breath and pushed through the doors with Harry behind her making then slam against the walls.

"I do." She spoke clearly and gasps are heard throughout the room.

"I do as well." Harry stated slightly quieter.

"Who the hell let them in!?" Eleanor screeched from the alter.

"Where are the guards? I want them out!" Louis demanded.

"I object too." Zayn suddenly spoke standing up.

"So do I." Liam and Niall chorused together.

"What the hell? Why are all of you so against me being happy!? I thought you people were my friends but you're ruining my wedding!" Louis exclaimed angrily.

"Louis." Chelsea said walking towards the front. "She's fooling you."

"No I'm not, don't listen to her baby, I love you." Eleanor cooed at Louis.

"I know darling." Louis replied hugging her.

"She's lying Louis. She's been lying to you from the very beginning. She's using you." Chelsea tried again and Louis rolled his eyes.

"Prove it." He scoffed and Eleanor cut her eyes to Chelsea.

"Yeah, prove it since you're so confident." Eleanor sneered with a smirk on her lips.

Chelsea opened her purse and rummaged through it before frowning and pulling out the broken CD. She could see Eleanor's smug look.

"Aw..." Chelsea whined realistically. "That was my favorite CD."

She tossed it back in her purse and then pulled out the recorder along with a dock for it. Without looking up she plugged it in and turned the volume up then held it up as it began to play. 

_"He's so annoying sometimes. If people knew it they wouldn't want him either!"_

_"He's lucky he has a bunch of money or I wouldn't be here."_

_"At least he can afford to buy me the expensive stuff I want, I'd be crazy to give that up."_

_"I liked him okay in the beginning, don't really care about him now though."_

_"I think it's rather funny. He's literally so stupid. Honestly, why would I want to marry someone like him when I have someone like Andrew?"_

_"Of course I saw Andrew, I went to his place as soon as we were back in London. Louis thought I went back to Manchester. Best week of my life; I was actually sore!"_

_"Please, I don't love Louis, gross. I barely even like him but he's rich and dumb enough to waste money so why not take advantage of that!"_

_"Oh I fully intend on marrying Andrew, he already asked me. We agreed that I would stay married to Louis for a year or two that way I can get a nice size divorce settlement."_

_"No he doesn't know about that. I've known for a while now though, it's so obvious with the heart eyes and all."_

_"Course I would have rather dated Harry, I mean look at him plus he's got more money than Louis. He was my first choice. I had intended on getting with him that night but he brought along Louis and introduced us."_

The recorder cut off and the room was dead silent. Louis had moved away from Eleanor with a horrified and broken look on his face while Eleanor glared at Chelsea.

"You thought you destroyed it didn't you?" Chelsea hissed walking closer. "You thought you were being so smart when you snuck into our hotel room in Paris and broke that CD. Well guess what sweetheart, I'm no fool. I knew you were listening outside the door. I knew you were onto us"

Chelsea stopped at the first row where Jay, Louis' sisters, and Dan were sitting on one side and Eleanor's parents on the other. She turned to look at Louis.

"I'm not Harry's girlfriend, I'm his fake girlfriend. We met in Florida and he ended up telling me that he was worried about you because he always suspected that Eleanor was a fake but he didn't know how to tell you because you were wrapped up in her lies though you didn't know. He hired me to get proof that she was tricking you. I nearly messed up because I honestly nearly strangled her a few times. I never lied to you though Louis. I didn't tell you all the things I ever told you just to get you to trust me. I told you because I saw how big your heart is and how amazing you were, and I wanted another friend like that. I'm sorry it took so long to gather the proof." Chelsea said smiling tightly at Louis.

"As if it wasn't obvious..." Louis started, his voice cracking. "This wedding is not happening. We're through and I never want to see your lying ass self again you bitch."

And with that Louis ran down off the alter, pushed passed Harry and Chelsea, and ran out of the church. Jay and Harry hurried after him, calling his name. Louis was no where to be found though.

Back inside the church everything was still quite quiet except for the whispers among the group of people. At least it was until Eleanor spoke.

"You bitch! You ruined everything!" She screeched storming down from the alter.

"I didn't ruin anything. I stopped a massive lie before it really went too far and really hurt one of my friends." Chelsea snapped.

"You stuck your damn nose where it didn't belong and it wasn't wanted. It's not my fault Louis was stupid enough to fall in love with me." Eleanor exclaimed getting closer to Chelsea.

Chelsea scoffed. "He fell in love with you because you tricked him. If he had known the truth he never would have even spared you a glance! You knew the entire time didn't you!? You knew that there was someone that liked Louis. You knew that someone was in love with Louis!"

"As if Louis would have ever wanted to be with someone like Harry!" Eleanor yelled and people around them dropped their jaws.

"Harry's an amazing person and he would have treated Louis like gold! He would have loved Louis like he deserved instead of using him like a bank account!" Chelsea hissed.

Eleanor started coming at her again and Chelsea tensed. "I wouldn't recommend trying to fight me. Modeling isn't the only thing I know how to do. I will ruin you." Chelsea warned lowly.

She can tell Eleanor is steaming mad but she apparently thinks better of actually trying to hit her. Eleanor's parents stand up from their seats and don't even cast a glance at their daughter as they walk out, embarrassed. The other wedding guest begin to pick up their things and leave still whispering about what happened. 

Dan and Louis' sister are the only ones that remain in the church with Liam, Niall, Zayn, and Chelsea. Eventually Harry came back in and he looked rather upset.

"We can't find him anywhere. We tried calling his phone but he won't answer." Harry said dropping down onto a chair and running his fingers through his hair. 

Chelsea walked over and rubbed his back soothingly, "It'll be okay, we'll find him."

*~*

It was a week after the called off wedding when Jay finally managed to get Louis to pick up his phone. She managed to get him to tell her where he is and he's in Juan les Pins, 20 minutes outside of Cannes, France.

"Jay just called me." Harry said appearing in the living room of his flat where Chelsea was sat messing on her laptop. "Louis' in France. He went directly from the wedding to the airport and flew there. She said he doesn't seem to really want to talk to anybody, even asked her not to tell us where he was."

"I think you should be packing and getting on a plane." Chelsea said looking up at him.

"But I just said..."

"I know what you just said but are you seriously just going to let him be alone? He's going to need somebody and it should be you there when he does." Chelsea stated looking back to her laptop and pulling up the Heathrow website.

Harry nodded and Chelsea booked a flight from Heathrow Airport to Mandelieu Airport in Cannes. His flight left later so when he arrived in Cannes it was already dark out. He gave the taxi driver the name of the hotel, Garden Beach, and thirty minutes later he was there.

He walked into the hotel and up to the reception desk.

"Hi, can I help you?" A young French man asked looking up from his computer.

"Yeah, I'm looking for a Louis Tomlinson, he's staying here." Harry replied and the man nodded.

"Yes sir, Mr. Tomlinson does have a room with us though I'm not really at liberty to share that information." The man responded.

"Please, it's important. He knows me, we're in the same band together!" Harry pleaded and the man sighed.

"Room 173, 5th floor." 

"Thank you." Harry replied then hurried to the lift. 

He stood in front of room 173 and stared at the door. He took a few deep breaths and then raised his fist to knock. He heard shuffling on the other side and then the sound of the door unlocking. Harry found himself face to face with a surprised looking Louis.

He couldn't help but let out a shaky breath and a quiet 'thank God' before pulling the older lad into his arms and hugging him tight. Harry almost expects Louis to push him away but he doesn't; instead he feels Louis wrap his arms around his waist and tuck his face into Harry's neck.

They managed to get inside the room and shut the door behind them. Harry set his duffel on the floor and turned to face Louis.

Louis patted the bed beside him and Harry climbed up, folding his legs crisscross. 

"I'm sorry for being so... rude to you." Louis said quietly looking up from his hands to Harry. "Chelsea tried to warn me and instead of opening my stupid eyes I chose to not see it."

"It's okay Lou." Harry replied.

"But it's not. I accused you of helping her break Eleanor and I up so she could get with me and then I actually made sure you weren't on the list to get into the wedding. I chose to have Niall as my best man instead of you." Louis protested with sad eyes.

"Lou..." Harry said inching closer and grabbing Louis' hands. "I forgive you okay? I get why you did it. I'm just glad we got there in time to prove Chelsea wasn't lying to you... we were almost too late. And... you looked so broken and then you ran. We looked everywhere for you Lou. We were so scared..." he spoke softly and paused before continuing, "I was so scared and worried..."

"I'm sorry for scaring you I just needed to get away from everything" Louis apologized squeezing Harry's hand, relishing the warmth of it.

"It's okay, I'm just glad your mum ratted you out to me." Harry smiled and Louis gave him a half-hearted smile in return but it fell as quick as it came.

Louis sighed shakily, "I just don't get you know? I tried to be the best boyfriend I could be but it wasn't enough. She never even loved me for me, she just loved me because I was rich and even then she didn't love me, she just loved my money."

"Yeah..." Harry nodded. "But she was a fool for not seeing how amazing you are."

"Please." Louis scoffed. "I'm obviously far from amazing if I can't even get someone that isn't my mother or sisters to love me."

"Liam loves you, Niall loves you, Zayn loves you, Perrie loves you, Chelsea loves you, all of the fans love you... I love you." Harry stated softly.

"I know... I just... I don't feel all that love right now." Louis choked out with tears brimming his blue eyes.

"Oh Boo..." Harry murmured moving even closer to Louis and pulling him to his chest.

He held Louis close and let him cry. Harry cupped Louis' cheek that wasn't pressed to his chest in his hand and stroked the soft skin. He pressed his lips to the top of Louis' hair.

"Louis... shh..." Harry cooed softly to the older lad. "You're so wonderful Lou.... you deserve the best. You deserve to be loved."

Louis cried harder and shook his head choking on his words, "I don't."

"Yes you do." Harry said gathering Louis entirely in his arms so he was sat on his lap. "I've seen how big your heart is. I've seen how much you care. I've seen how kind you are. If you were mine I would treat you like a prince. You're so perfect, so beautiful. If someone can't see that then they're blind."

He didn't really mean to say if you were mine but it tumbled from his lips before he could second guess it. 

"You really think that?" Louis asked into Harry's chest.

"Yeah, yeah I really do." Harry answered softly.

Louis shifted a little on Harry's lap and pressed his face into Harry's neck, bringing his arm up to wrap around his neck. Harry held him tighter and rocked back and forth a little whispering into Louis' ear.

"So beautiful..."

"So lovely..."

"So perfect..."

Eventually Louis' tears stopped and he pulled away from Harry. He wiped his cheeks with his shirt sleeve and offered a shy smile to Harry who was watching him with a tender expression.

"Thank you." Louis said, his voice raspy from crying.

"Anytime." Harry smiled reaching up to thumb over Louis' damp cheek. "C'mon, let's get ready for bed, yeah?"

"Okay." Louis replied quietly.

They got ready for bed, changing their clothes and brushing their teeth. They crawled into the bed, each taking a side. It didn't last long. Soon Harry rolled over to the middle when soft cries reached his ears. He pulled Louis into his arms and cuddled him close, whispering more sweet things into his ear and showering him with sweet kisses. 

The days passed slowly. Jay didn't call as much because she knew Harry was with Louis and she knew Louis would be okay with Harry. Chelsea demanded occasional updates on how Louis was doing but otherwise kept busy with work as she remained in London and living in Harry's flat. Niall, Liam, and Zayn kept contact with both boys, making sure they were alright. 

Louis, had you asked him a week ago, would have told you he wanted to be alone. Now, however, he would tell you he just wants to be with Harry. He often finds himself gravitating towards the taller lad and curling up against his side when he feels himself  growing upset over the whole Eleanor thing. 

"What would you say about going to Spain?" Harry asked on the third night he's with Louis in France. "Like to Ibiza and stay at a hotel by the water?"

"I'd say let's go." Louis smiled.

So that's how they found themselves where they are now, in Ibiza, Spain at the Corso Ibiza Hotel & Spa. It's right next to the marina and their room overlooks the water, it's really quite pretty. The living room had a sofa and two chairs, the bedroom had a queen bed dressed in white and blue.

On the day they arrived, Harry had just come out of the bathroom that night, dressed in sweatpants and a t-shirt, when he noticed Louis standing out on the terrace in an outfit similar to his own. He knew the temperature had dropped outside and it was probably in the 40's by now. Harry pulled on a jumper and a pair of socks before grabbing the duvet off the bed and walking out quietly.

Silently, he draped the blue duvet over Louis' shoulders causing the older man to jump. 

"Trying to get sick Lou?" Harry questioned lightly.

"No." Louis muttered clutching the warm duvet. "Just thinking."

Harry released a slow breath and curled his arms around Louis, hooking his chin over his shoulder, "Whatcha thinking about?"

"Same thing." Louis replied staring out at the lights of the marina.

How can he not think about it? A week and four days ago he found out the girl he was standing at the alter with then didn't really love him, only his money, and she was seeing someone else. He feels like he's not worth anything. He feels like he's not good enough. He really just wants someone to show him that he's worth it, that not everyone is after his money.

"C'mere." Harry said turning Louis around in his arms and hugging him to his chest. "I don't know what to tell you to make you believe..." he sighed into Louis' hair.

The wheels in his head are turning trying to come up with a way to get Louis to believe everything he said the first night he was there in France. He knows what he can do... but he's not sure how Louis will respond. But if it works it could be worth the risk...

"Come." Harry beckoned Louis, pulling him inside and shutting the door.

He pulled the duvet from Louis' shoulders and tossed it onto the end of the bed.

"Take your shirt off." He commanded gently.

"What? Why?" Louis questioned hesitating in confusion.

"Please..." Harry urged.

Louis gave him a questioning look but pulled his shirt off.

"Lay on the bed, on your stomach." Harry instructed.

Louis bit his lip and with a look of confusion he followed Harry's instructions. Harry walked over to his bag and pulled out a bottle of lotion that he got from the spa in the hotel earlier. He climbed onto the bed and moved to straddle Louis making the older boy tense up.

"Harry..." Louis started, his voice laced with confusion. "What are you doing?"

"Hush. Just relax." Harry replied pumping a small amount of the soft vanilla scented lotion onto his hand.

He rubbed them together then set his hands on Louis' back. He started on his lower back, moving his hands in firm but gentle circles as he worked his way up. Harry ran his hands over Louis' shoulder blades and Louis let out a long sigh as he relaxed. Putting a bit more of the lotion on his hands, Harry set to work on Louis' shoulders and neck, massaging the soft tan skin gently. Louis hummed happily, closing his eyes and focusing on the feel of Harry's hands as his muscles relaxed. 

Harry shifted a little higher so he could reach to run his hands down Louis' arms which were resting on either side of his head. His hands slip all the way to Louis' wrists as he bent over and pressed his lips to the top of Louis' spine softly. As he pulled his hands back up Louis' arms to his shoulders he trailed soft kisses down his spine, letting his hands follow. 

"H-Harry?" Louis squeaked.

"Shh..." Harry hushed him as he planted feather light kisses across Louis' lower back, letting his hands caress every inch of skin his lips touched.

He kissed up one side of Louis' back, over his ribs, to his shoulder blades, and then across his shoulders to the other side before trailing kisses down the other side. Louis' breathing accelerated as Harry continued his gentle assault. 

"So beautiful." Harry whispered into Louis' skin when he got back to the top of Louis' spine.

Now he was randomly pressing kisses to Louis' back.

"Such soft skin..." He murmured into Louis' side, nipping lightly and making Louis gasp.

"Such strong muscles..." Harry whispered spreading both his hands on Louis' back and caressing over it then down his arms once more.

He pushed up so he was kneeling and leaned over to pressed soft kisses from Louis' shoulder down to his elbow. Louis opened his eyes and watched as Harry's lips pressed against his skin. Harry kept his eyes closed afraid if he opened them he would see the disgust in Louis'. 

Harry repeated the action to Louis' other arm before pulling away entirely. He moved off of Louis and crawled further up on the bed so he could sit back against the head board. He placed one of the pillows between his legs, a barrier just in case...

"Roll over Lou." Harry said reaching out to tap Louis' shoulder.

Louis rolled over onto his back and tilted his head back to look at Harry, confusion written all over his face again. Harry didn't say anything, he just smiled softly and motioned for Louis to scoot up so he could lean back against him. Louis followed directions and moved up until he was resting comfortably between Harry's legs and against the pillow separating them. 

Harry got a little more lotion and then brought his hands up to Louis' neck and shoulders again. Louis hummed and let his head fall back against Harry's chest. Harry smiled and lowered his face so he could press his nose into Louis' hair.

"Smell so sweet Lou... always smell so good." Harry murmured into Louis soft brown hair.

Louis went even more lax against Harry, the tension melting away. 

"So fit..." Harry whispered into Louis' ear as he glided his hands down over Louis' chest. 

Louis' lips parted slightly as Harry brought his hands back up and over his nipples... that was a new feeling. His back arched into the touch.

Harry's heart beat a little faster as he saw how Louis reacted. He felt himself harden under the pillow and that is exactly why he put it there.

"So perfect..." He continued to coo in Louis' ear.

"Such a big heart..."

"So kind..."

"So gentle..."

"So handsome..."

"Such beautiful eyes and soft hair..." Harry said softly nipping Louis' ear.

"Harry..." Louis whimpered, his eyes clouding with tears at Harry's praises.

"Hmm?" Harry hummed in reply.

"Do... Do you really think that?" Louis questioned quietly moving his head so he could stare up at Harry, his eyes glossy.

"Yes." Harry nodded to confirm his answer. 

"W-Why?" Louis asked, nearly choking on his emotions.

"Because..." Harry started as he reached up to run his finger tips down Louis' cheek and jaw. "It's true. I told you, if you were mine I would treat you like a prince. You deserve all the love in the world Louis, you're so wonderful. Anyone that even has a chance to call you theirs should feel like the luckiest person alive."

"If only someone wanted a chance..." Louis responded looking away.

"Hey.." Harry said turning Louis' face back towards his own. 

He kissed Louis' forehead and down his temple, over his eyes and down his nose. Harry pressed his lips to his cheeks and near his jaw before pulling up just enough to look in Louis' eyes when he opened them.

Louis looked up at Harry, his ocean blue eyes flooding with emotions. Harry looked down at Louis, his emerald green eyes showing nothing but love and honesty. He didn't even realize he had been leaning down until soft thin lips met his own and his eyes fell shut. Louis' eyes widened. Shit Harry, his best mate, was kissing him. His eyes closed a moment later though and for whatever reason his lips began to move very timidly against Harry's. Harry pulled back and opened his eyes to met Louis'.

"Somebody does want a chance." He whispered looking deep into Louis' eyes.

Louis' jaw dropped and his eyes went wider than before as he stared up at his best mate who just confessed to wanting a chance with him. He couldn't deal with this right now. He just got out of a long relationship that might of well have not even happened and he was not gay. He'd never even considered... not even for a moment...

Louis scrambled away from Harry. He stood up in a hurry and grabbed his shirt, tugging it on over his head before grabbing the few things he had removed from his suitcase.

"Louis..." Harry said nervously. "What... What are you doing?"

"Getting a different room." Louis replied trying to keep his voice steady; he was so confused.

"W-Why?" Harry stuttered.

"We... You just... I can't deal with this right now... I'm not... I can't do this." Louis stumbled over his words as he zipped his case and hauled it towards the door, grabbing his cell phone as he went.

"L-Louis..." Harry pleaded as Louis opened the door.

"Don't Harry." Louis stated. "Just please don't. Let me be."

And with that Louis walked out of the hotel room, ignoring Harry's pleas for him not to go. Louis went down to the reception desk and requested another room for the night, making sure it was on a different floor.

He crawled into the bed in the new room and curled under the covers, staring out the window at the dark night sky. He was so, so confused.

Never, had he ever, felt such a shock when kissing someone. Even if it was a short kiss, his entire body felt electrified in those few seconds. He'd never considered being with a guy. He can't deny it though... that kiss is making the wheels in his head turn.

It makes sense now.

Harry wasn't just determined to get rid of Eleanor because she was fake and because Louis was his friend... he wanted to get rid of her because he was in love with Louis. Harry didn't fly to France just because Louis was his friend and he was concerned... it was also because he was in love with Louis. And Harry wasn't just trying to make him feel better when he whispered all those sweet things to him... he was being honest because he was in love with Louis.

*~*

On the floor above Louis', Harry lay curled up in the bed with tears fresh on his cheeks. He gripped the sheets in his hands and sobbed into them. Why did he always mess things up? Why did he ruin everything? Why was he such an idiot?

He reached out and grabbed his phone. The bright light was harsh on his eyes but he managed to find Chelsea's number. He pressed the phone to his ear and let it ring, not caring that it was late.

"Hello?" Chelsea answered, her voice sleep ridden.

"Chels..." Harry whimpered into the phone weakly.

"Harry!? Harry what's wrong?" Chelsea asked fully awake now.

"He knows." Harry replied and then choked out a sob. "He left... he left as soon as he found out and got a different room."

He could hear shuffling on the other end of the phone.

"Why am I such a fuck up?" He asked his head pounding from crying.

"You are not." Chelsea replied as she typed on her computer. "Okay babe, text me the name of the hotel and your room number. I'm coming, just hang in there."

They hung up with each other and Harry sent her a text with the info she asked for before tossing his phone down. He pulled the covers up to his neck and cried into the pillow. The bed was too big without Louis. The room was too quiet without Louis. His life was too empty without Louis.

*~*

Chelsea arrived in Ibiza at 4 AM. She hailed a taxi and gave the driver the name of the hotel. In the hotel she didn't bother going to the reception desk, instead acting like she already had a room and going straight to the lift. When she arrived at Harry's door she knocked on it and waited. A few moments later it opened revealing Harry with blood shot, puffy eyes, and tear stained cheeks.

"Oh baby..." Chelsea cooed walking into the room, shutting the door, dropping her bag, and taking Harry into her arms.

He buried his face into her neck, hunched over because of their height difference, and started crying all over again. Chelsea guided him over to the bed and let him cuddle into her side as she ran her fingers through his hair. 

"I'm such an idiot." Harry muttered with a sniffle.

"No you're not." Chelsea protested. "Tell me what happened..."

"He was thinking about it, so I got him to come inside, take his shirt off, and lay down on the bed. I figured maybe a massage would help him relax and get his mind off it. I think it was working too... He was so relaxed and then I fucked up. I told him what I thought of him and that anybody that even had a chance to be with him was so lucky. He said if only someone wanted a chance and... and I kissed him and told him somebody did. He left right after that." Harry explained. "The thing is... he kissed me back but then he left."

 "He's probably scared Haz." Chelsea sighed cuddling him closer. "Say he felt something, he'd be confused because maybe he's never felt that. Louis' never been with a guy so that could be a contributor  to his reaction. Give him a little time."

Harry nodded against her shoulder and closed his eyes, "Thanks Chels."

"No problem hun, get some sleep now." Chelsea replied pulling the covers up over them. 

A couple days passed and Chelsea stayed with Harry since she had a week free from work. On the second day after Louis got a different room, Harry tried to talk to him. And it definitely didn't go well...

Harry went down to the lobby and asked the man behind the desk which room Louis was in. It didn't take any convincing for the man to give Harry the room number. Harry knocked on Louis' door. Louis opened the door a few moments later with a happy smile, but it dropped when he saw Harry. He still wasn't ready to deal with this so he started to shut the door.

"Louis, please!" Harry begged sticking his foot in the door to stop it from closing. "Please we have to talk."

"Not now Harry." Louis responded shortly.

The lift dinged as the doors opened and a guy approached the door. 

"LOUIS!" The man cheered happy as Louis poked his head out the door.

"STAN!" Louis replied equally enthused and opened the door to let the other boy in.

Of course Harry knew who Stan was. 

"Hey there Harry." Stan greeted happily.

"Hey mate." Harry smiled tightly and Stand went into Louis' room.

Louis glanced at Harry then started shutting the door again but Harry caught it again.

"Lou... please..." Harry begged, his voice quiet. "Please..."

"I don't want to talk to you okay Harry? Just leave me alone." Louis replied more harshly than he really intended and he saw the hurt in Harry's eyes but he closed the door anyways.

Harry ran back to his hotel room. Tears pouring down his face as he entered, startling Chelsea.

"Harry! What happened!?" She questioned, at his side immediately.

Harry shook his head and gently pushed passed her. He collapsed on the bed and sobbed into the sheets. Chelsea stared at her crying friend almost horrified. She'd never seen Harry this bad, not even when Louis announced his engagement and it made her furious.

The door slammed and when Harry looked up, Chelsea was gone.

Chelsea demanded Louis' room number from the hotel employee then stormed up to his room. She pounded on the door, anger evident with every hit. Muffled voices were heard inside and she fumed, pounding on the door again.

"Louis fucking Tomlinson I know you're in there and you better open this damn door right now!!" Chelsea growled and the lock clicked.

The door opened and revealed Louis. Chelsea shoved him into the room and slammed the door closed.

"What the fuck did you do to him!?" She yelled, ignoring the other boy in the room who looked confused.

"What are you talking about?" Louis questioned nervously.

"You know damn well what I'm talking about Tomlinson." Chelsea spat backing him up, getting in his face. "What did you say to Harry?"

A hand fell on her shoulder and she whipped around; her blue eyes flaming with anger.

"Touch me again... I dare you." She growled at Stan who held his hands up immediately and moved away from her; she turned back to Louis. "Spill. Now."

"All I did was tell him I didn't want to talk to him now. I just wanted to be left alone." Louis tried to defend himself.

"Because you look alone Louis!" Chelsea snapped gesturing at Stan. "How could you ever say something like that to him!? He's in love with you and you basically tell him to fuck off like you don't even care! He couldn't even talk when he came back to the room, he's a fucking disaster!"

"I... I..." Louis stuttered, he never pictured Chelsea like this.

This pretty, sweet model... had a serious attitude.

"I don't want to hear your excuses! You better fix this. All he wants to do is love you and I know he'd treat you right and all he wants in return is you! He just wants you Louis!" Chelsea exclaimed poking her finger to Louis' chest. "Just you."

Louis remained completely quiet. Chelsea shook her head and rolled her eyes. Turning towards Stan she offered a small smile.

"Hi, I'm Chelsea." She said holding out her hand.

"Stan." He greeted timidly taking her hand.

Chelsea walked over to the door and paused with her hand on the knob, turning back to Louis.

"Fix it." She said and then left.

"So... want to tell me what that was all about?" Stan questioned looking over at a rather stunned Louis.

Louis sighed and refused to look at his best mate from home.

"Harry... Harry loves me and he kissed me and I kissed him back and then I left." Louis replied quietly.

"Why did you... Okay..." Stan started scrubbing his hand over his face. "Why did you kiss him back?"

"Because it felt... right..." Louis responded sitting down on the bed.

"Then why did you run?" Stan questioned.

"Because... I was cheated on for two years and then all of sudden my best mate tells me he wants a chance with me! It was too much too soon. I just couldn't wrap my head around it. Why would he want a chance with me?" Louis asked looking over at Stan.

"Better question, why wouldn't he?" Stan replied shrugging his shoulders. "Honestly Lou, I think maybe everyone knew Harry was in love with you. I'm pretty sure even I knew just by watching interviews... the way he stared at you. Lou... he looked at you like you were the sun, the moon, and the stars."

"But I've never even considered being with a guy!" Louis exclaimed.

"You just said you kissed him back because it felt right, so consider it now. What have you got to lose? I honestly don't think you're going to lose him as a friend even if it didn't work out and I know the others aren't going to stop being your friend. This could be your happily ever after, but you won't know unless you try." Stan reasoned with him and Louis nodded slowly.

"Yeah, okay you're right. Thanks mate." Louis replied picking up his phone and checking the time. "Just... I need to think about it."

Stan nodded his head, patted Louis on the back, then headed into the bathroom for a shower. 

Three days later Stan left to go back home while Louis remained held up in his hotel room. He hadn't spoken to anyone other than Stan and he hadn't been out of his room, terrified of running into Chelsea or Harry. 

On the fourth day after his chat with Stan and Chelsea, Louis finally decided he really didn't have anything to lose. He'd talked to Liam, Zayn, and Niall who had encouraged him to be with Harry and he had talked to his mum who hadn't really been surprised and of course supported him.

So on the fifth day since he became officially terrified of Chelsea, he pulled on a pair of black skinny jeans and the blue grey sweater that belonged to Harry but had ended up in his bag during his packing frenzy along with a pair of Vans and went to Harry's room.

He knocked on the door and heard shuffling behind it. A moment later it opened revealing Chelsea.

"Finally." She muttered opening the door for him to come in. "Harry's in the shower. I'll be down getting dinner."

With that she left after grabbing her phone and purse. Louis bit his lip and shifted back and forth on his feet nervously as he waited for Harry to finish up in the bathroom. Soon the bathroom door opened and Harry stepped out with damp curls dressed in a pair of black skinny jeans and a maroon sweater. 

"Chels are you ready to --" Harry started but cut off when his eyes landed on Louis.

Louis fish mouthed for a moment not knowing what to say so he just took quick steps over to Harry, gripped the back of his neck, and pressed their lips together. Harry kissed back tentatively, letting his hands rest on Louis' waist. Eventually Louis pulled back and carded his fingers through Harry's curly hair.

"I'm not sure how this will end... but I want to give this a try... I want to give us a go." Louis spoke softly looking up into Harry's eyes.

"You're sure?" Harry questioned slowly trying not to hope too much.

"Yeah, yeah I'm sure." Louis nodded and they both smiled.

"Be mine?" Harry asked reaching up to stroke his thumb over Louis' jaw.

Louis tip toed slightly and pressed a tender kiss to Harry's lips.

"Yes."

*~*

-1 Year Later-

"Louis..." Harry whined with a pout on his face as his 23 year old boyfriend turned his face so the kiss meant for his lips landed on his cheek.

Harry had just gotten back from being in California for a month because of management. Louis had been allowed to fly out one time and that had been two weeks ago. So for two weeks he had been starved of his boyfriends tender touch and sweet kisses... and now all he wanted to do was curl up in bed with Louis.

"What?" Louis questioned innocently looking up slightly into the bright green eyes of his now 21 year old boyfriend.

"You turned your face away." Harry pouted and Louis cooed at his puppy dog face.

Harry narrowed his eyes at Louis before suddenly grabbing him around the waist with one arm while the other arm supported his neck and dipped him.  As he dipped him, he kissed him on the lips and one of Louis' arms immediately went to wrap around his neck while the other clung to Harry's bicep.

Harry pried his lips apart and slipped his tongue into Louis' mouth, making Louis hum in satisfaction at the feeling of their tongues colliding. Harry broke the kiss and Louis' eyes opened slowly.

"Knew you wanted it." Harry smirked pulling him upright.

"I was just teasing you baby." Louis smiled giving him Eskimo kisses. 

It had been just over a year since Louis had found out that Eleanor had been with him solely for his money and he had hurried away to France where Harry had joined him and told him he wanted a chance with him. It had been just over a year since Louis had decided there was nothing to lose and fell into a relationship with Harry.

He hadn't been sure how it would work out when they first started dating. He wasn't positive that he was into guys, but kissing Harry felt right. A few weeks after they began dating he was sure of it though, Harry was stealing more of the shattered pieces of his heart everyday and slowly putting it back together. 

Harry kept Louis in cuddles and kisses and sweet words that made Louis' heart beat faster. Everyday that passed he was falling more and more for the curly haired lad. For a few months it went like that until finally the words 'I love you' tumbled from his mouth one day when Harry had been gone and Louis couldn't go with him. It had been their first time really being separated since they started dating and Harry had been gone for three weeks. As soon as Harry had stumbled into Louis' flat when he arrived home he had his arms full of Louis. 

Louis had taken Harry's face in his hands and crowded up close to him as they kissed after they whispered their 'i missed you's. When he pulled away from Harry just enough to look into his happy green eyes he knew. So he had wrapped his arms tight around Harry's neck and pressed every inch of their bodies together. He nuzzled his nose against Harry's with his eyes closed.

"I love you." Louis whispered, his hot breath falling on Harry's lips.

The reaction he got was not what he expected. Harry had promptly burst into tears and buried his face in Louis' neck. He'd waited so long to hear those words come from Louis' soft pink lips.

"Baby, are you okay?" Louis asked worriedly.

Harry pulled away and sniffled, giving him a watery smile.

"I'm perfect. I've waited so long to hear you say that Lou." Harry said cupping Louis' face in his hands and thumbing over his cheeks. "I love you too, so much."

Of course that had tears rolling down Louis' cheeks because he could see it in Harry's eyes that he meant it. Harry was definitely not faking it. Louis had surged forward after that and kissed Harry with so much passion it made a few more tears roll down their cheeks. 

When they broke apart, Harry had taken Louis' hand in his and lead him to the bedroom. He proceeded to lay Louis down on the queen size bed, strip him and make love to him for the first time. As he had prepped him, he planted soft, tender kisses all over Louis' naked stomach, chest, shoulders, and neck; murmuring sweet nothings to him. Louis had wrapped his arms around Harry's shoulders and buried his face into his neck as he entered him for the first time. Rough pants of hot air cascading down Harry's neck as Louis worked through the pain of his first time being penetrated. Needless to say, it was worth it. As soon as Harry had thrust into his prostate for the first time, Louis' back arched in pleasure and his mouth fell open with a gasp.

That was seven months ago.

Now Louis was more than familiar with the feeling of being stretched open and pressed into the mattress. Most nights it was slow and tender, Harry thrusting gently into Louis just fast enough to bring them both to their orgasms because Louis loved that. He loved when Harry draped himself over him and kissed him all over, whispering sweet things into his ear or into his skin, and then made love to him slowly. He wouldn't admit it to anyone else, but he loved being treated like he was breakable and Harry was more than happy to treat him like fine china. Sometimes, though, Louis did like for Harry to throw him down on the bed and to ravish him; absolutely fuck him senseless.

And that's exactly how it went during their first round that evening after they had just held each other close. Louis hated management for making Harry go away for so long, but there wasn't much he could do about it and he was glad they had at least let him go to LA to see Harry for a few days.

When Harry pulled out of Louis, they were both sweaty and hot. He flopped down on the bed next to his blue eyed lover and for a while they chatted about Harry's time in California and what Louis had done while Harry was gone. Once their breathing was back to normal and their skin cooled Harry rolled onto his side and looked at Louis while biting his lip.

"What is is love?" Louis asked turning his head to look at Harry.

"I um... I wanted to ask you something..." Harry started somewhat nervously.

"Okay..." Louis said urging him to continue.

"Will you... I mean I was wondering if... Would you make love to me?" Harry asked still biting his lip.

"I... I've never - I don't want to hurt you Haz." Louis replied.

He'd absolutely love to make love to Harry, but he'd never topped before with a guy and he was scared of hurting him.

"You won't Lou, I promise, it'll be okay, it'll be perfect because it's with you." Harry assured him leaning over to peck his lips.

"Okay, yeah.. okay." Louis nodded and pushed Harry onto his back.

Harry spread his legs and let Louis settle between them. Louis slicked up his fingers with lube then let them fall between Harry's legs. He worked him open slowly, asking every minute or so if he was okay. Harry could only breathe out a yes and beg Louis for more.

When Louis finally entered him Harry sighed in relief, feeling himself stretch around Louis. He had one hand on Louis' back and the other at the base of his neck as Louis rocked into him. Louis buried his face into Harry's neck and focused on loving him.

Neither of them lasted very long and soon they found themselves cuddled up after taking quick showers. 

"I love you a lot, ya know.." Harry smiled softly pressing his nose against the side of Louis'.

"I love you a lot too darling." Louis replied pulling back to kiss the tip of Harry's nose.

"So glad you're mine, never gonna let anybody else have you." Harry whispered against Louis' lips.

"I'm glad I'm yours too." Louis responded with a soft laugh. "And I'm glad you're mine as well, always."

Harry cuddled Louis even closer and planted a lingering kiss on his soft pink lips. He fell asleep with a smile and the boy of his dreams in his arms. It'd taken nearly three years of heartache to get to this point in his life and get Louis in his arms. But when he thought about it, he'd do it all over again just to capture his heart.


End file.
